


Long Distance

by RovingRomy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Dark Nest Trilogy - Troy Denning
Genre: F/M, In a way, Jacen is kind of there, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, replace 'phone' with 'force' and you'll get the idea, through the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingRomy/pseuds/RovingRomy
Summary: Tenel Ka is missing Jacen after their one night together. They figure out a creative way to solve that problem.





	

Tenel Ka stepped out of the refresher, using her hand to hold her towel up, clasping it close to her chest. Stepping up to her bed, she eyed the deep blue nightgown one of her attendants had laid out for her, her fingers reaching out to stroke absentmindedly at the silk of the garment, allowing her towel to fall away from her.

It had been a long day, and she was feeling that strange combination of the exhaustion that seeped into her muscles after a day full of urgent meetings without a moment’s rest and the jittery jumpiness she got from the adrenaline of the day still coursing through her system. It was a strange feeling, that need to relax mixed with the need to _do_ something.

She pulled the nightgown over her head, noting that this one felt just a bit tighter than the one she had worn the night before, and reminded herself that she’d need to allow her dresser to remeasure her in the morning. The material of the nightgown was so thin, it was almost like she was wearing nothing at all, and Tenel Ka wondered what the point of it even was.

_Beauty over practically. How typically Hapan._

Pulling the pins from her hair, allowing it to fall in loose waves down her back, she crawled onto the oversized bed. It was rare that she slept in it, usually preferring the smaller cot on the other side of the room. She’d only slept in the huge bed a few times before, but tonight she wanted to let herself sink into the pillows and sheets. It was something she’d started doing over the past few months when she was feeling lonely. To anyone else it wouldn’t make sense, that sleeping alone in such a massive bed wouldn’t make her feel more lonely. But they didn’t know what had happened in that bed.

She had been with Jacen in that bed.

The thought brought a smile to her face, remembering the night they had spent together, what it had felt like to wake up in his arms.

When she started to feel lonely, she would spread out on the bed and think of him, remembering their too-short time together, and it would make her feel better.

Still… it didn’t change how much she missed him.

It was something she hadn’t expected when she’d initially had the idea of having him stay the night, that she would miss him _so much_ when he was gone. Of course she knew she would miss him, had spent years missing him, so she thought she knew how it would feel. But she’d had no idea how much that one change to their relationship would change quite so much in how she felt, that it would cause her to yearn for him so damn much.

She still wasn’t sure if it had been a smart thing to do, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

The temptation to reach out to Jacen with the Force was something that she had become less and less successful at resisting over the months since their night together, despite the fact that she knew it might not be the safest thing, not with the secret she’d been trying to keep. But feeling him through their connection was so comforting, for those brief moments she felt calm and safe, in a way she hadn’t since she was young.

Opening herself up to the Force, Tenel Ka sought out Jacen and their connection, giving him a slight nudge, biting her lip as she waited to see if he nudged back.

She hardly had to wait any time at all until she felt a little nudge back, and she had to clamp down on the smile that was spreading over her face. She could almost hear his usual greeting, “ _Hey_ ”, through their connection. Then came more, feelings of pure affection pushed into her, filling her up and making her warm and happy.

Focusing on their connection, she sent back the same feelings, wanting him to know she felt the same way for him. But at the same time she was trying to keep her side of the connection controlled, stroking her slightly protruding stomach, knowing this was one bit of information she couldn’t let him have. Not yet, at least.

Closing her eyes, she gave her attention over to experiencing everything that Jacen was sending her. It felt like being wrapped up in his arms, and she thought back to their night together, the way he had held her so close, his fingers running through her hair, his lips pressed to her forehead.

_I miss you._

She sent that through their connection without even meaning to, and it left her feeling silly and slightly embarrassed, until…

_I miss you, too._

She let herself fall back into their connection, the sensation of the feelings they were passing back and forth washing over her as she let her mind wander. Jacen’s eyes. His smile. His hands as they undressed her, his lips gliding over her skin, the sound of his breath in her ear.

This was one thing that had been happening a lot since their night together, this growing need she felt every time she thought of him. She couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to what had happened between them, what had happened on this bed. How badly she wanted it to happen again.

It had been foolish of her, thinking that she could leave it at just one night. It was never going to be just one night. It never could be. Not with how much she had wanted him, had always wanted him. She had been silly, thinking that feeling him around her, inside of her for just one night would ever be enough. All it had done was make that niggling want that had been a part of her since she was a teenager explode into a yearning need.

It was never going to be just one night. Not with them.

That pang of pure want hit her, and she felt it rushing through their connection before she could stop it.

Her breathing had become heavy and her heart was beating faster. She hadn’t meant to send that to him, but she knew by what she was getting back now that she had.

A wave of desire from Jacen’s end hit her, mixing with her own aching and longing, and she couldn’t help running her hand down her neck as she let her eyes drift closed, imagining it was his hand on her skin.

“Jacen,” she whispered out into the silence of her room.

The intensity of his want flowed through her, and a needy moan escaped from her lips unbidden. Her breath was shaky and she was trembling all over, her body tense, the ache between her thighs growing and growing. Her hand slid down her chest and beneath the low neckline of her nightgown, letting her fingers stroke over her breast, remembering the feeling of his hands on her, how gently he had handled her, his palm cupping the soft weight of her. Thinking of his hands, his fingers, she stroked her nipple with her thumb, gasping at the feeling, her back arching into the sensation.

She could feel that instant of pleasure shooting through their connection, could almost feel it hitting Jacen, his own desire magnified and sent back. Tenel Ka let her thumb stroke back and forth a few more times before pulling her hand back out of her nightgown, her fingers moving up to trail over her collar bone and then back down, over the hollow of her throat, between her breasts, sliding over the silk of her nightgown, a pleasant tingling following in their wake.

_Jacen_ , her mind practically moaned out into their connection, her hips starting to tilt up, seeking out some kind of touch. She dragged her hand downward, over her stomach, but hesitated.

Suddenly, she felt a strong, but quick spike of pleasure through their connection, along with an image she remembered from their night together, of her hand wrapped around him, hot and hard, as he dragged his lips down her neck. The needy, keening cry that came out of her mouth, high and whining, was something she was powerless to stop.

Through the haze of pleasure and desire in their connection, she picked up three words from Jacen. _Is this okay_?

She answered him by bringing her hand down to where she was wet and aching, quickly stroking one finger from top to bottom before pressing firmly against her clit, her back arching as she cried out at the feeling, trying to imagine that the fingers on her were larger and rougher.

Another wave of pleasure from Jacen hit her as she started circling her clit, but this one didn’t stop, it kept coming, mixing with her own ecstasy, combining into one incredible force of feeling. She couldn’t tell where her pleasure and desire ended and Jacen’s began.

Sliding her fingers into herself, thrusting them in and out slowly, just as he had, she threw her head back, remembering the feeling of his hands in her hair, the weight of him resting between her legs. She sent those feeling, images, and memories out, getting others in return. Her lips around him, his lips peppering kisses over the small of her back and sliding up her spine, his hands clutching at her sides as she arched into him, their skin meeting as they moved together.

Tenel Ka’s fingers started to move faster as she came closer and closer to the edge, her thumb pressing into her sensitive bud with urgency. She could feel Jacen’s desperation through the force, the frenzied pressure palpable between them. Her hips were bucking against her hand, her breath leaving her in short, needy whimpers as she remembered the way his hips had snapped against her as they came together, how he had felt pulsing inside of her, filling her.

She was so, so close, and she could feel how close Jacen was, could almost feel the pressure of his hand squeezing against her hip, his moans rising in pitch in her ear. Through the haziness of the pleasure and the ever growing need for release, a part of her that knew this was making her vulnerable, knew that if she wasn’t careful that the secret she so desperately needed to keep, at least for now, might find its way through their connection. She used what little bit of coherency she had left to push that piece of information down, further down than anything else, making sure it was the one thing that didn’t slip out that she didn’t even try to stop the _I love you_ that left her mind and shot straight to Jacen.

An explosion of bright, blinding pleasure exploded through their connection from Jacen’s side, coursing through her body in exquisite, blissful waves. It caused the tightness within her to snap and her back arched off of the bed as she felt her body fluttering around her fingers, the cry that escaped her throat only slightly louder than the roaring in her ears. It was surge after surge of hot, endless pleasure, her sensations mixing with Jacen’s, rushing through her body, leaving her sweaty and shaking as she collapsed against the mattress, her body buzzing.

Tenel Ka felt the intensity in their connection settle down to something softer, something warm and comforting, and she could almost feel his arms around her. It took everything she had in her not to get up and call to him, to beg him to come to Hapes. She wanted to so badly, she wasn’t sure she had ever wanted to do something so much in her life, but she knew she couldn’t, stroking her stomach to remind herself of why.

Instead, she closed her eyes, focusing on the connection and the way the feelings still being sent back and forth between them cradled her in warm affection. She remembered what it felt like to rest her cheek against his outstretched arm, his chest moving against her back as they breathed together, and when she heard the quiet _I love you, too_ through their connection, she could almost feel his breath on her neck.


End file.
